A. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coherent light generators of the gas discharge laser variety, and, more particularly, to a gas slab laser configured with an improved electrode structure and a multi-pass, non-waveguide, that is, free-space, resonator with improved heat transfer and cooling apparatus.
B. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
There has been a considerable investigation into various forms of waveguide and slab CO.sub.2 lasers. Hobart U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,028 ("the '028 patent") at 1:9-3:13 (Citations are to column and line number).